The Current That Takes One By Surprise
by Dannykilmore
Summary: Artemis sits down with her son, Joey. Joey is curious about his father, Percy Jackson and what happened to him. Artemis then starts to recount her experience with Percy Jackson. This will be going on the PJO and HoO series with me changing the plots and how the characters act. This is slight AU and this may be out of character. First fanfic. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo this is my first fanfiction. I'm just starting out so here we go. I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter!**

The sun was slowly setting on a beautiful, sunny summer day.

Artemis went on to recount what she had done today. She went to Olympus to visit her father Zeus and her brother Apollo. She also went to check up on her Hunters. The Hunters were overjoyed to see their old leader. Their new leader, Thalia, sped to Artemis with a powerful, yet loving hug.

"Artemis! It's been forever since we've seen each other!" exclaimed Thalia.

Artemis replied with a smile, "As with you, my fellow sister. How are the hunters doing?"

"We've been doing excellent. We had a hunt following the Nemean Lion. These hunters have been doing a good job." Thalia said proudly.

"That's always good to hear. You must have pounded them hard with training it seems" said Artemis.

"Yes! Of course! It's all thanks to you, milady. Not to sound rude, but what's the occasion for coming? You never seem to visit these days." Thalia wondered.

"It seems I have gotten quite lonely and I miss having an eternal sisterhood." Artemis said with a sigh.

"Milady, I miss you too. We all do." Thalia said sadly. "Anyways how is little, cute Joey?" Thalia said curiously.

Artemis smiled after hearing that name.

"Joey is doing great. I love that little sucker so much. Oh gods! As a matter of a fact, Joey almost out of school! I should be going, Thalia." Artemis said with a hurried expression.

Thalia smiled. "Of course, I'll see you soon! And it better be soon!"

Artemis smiled and embraced Thalia. "I promise, Thalia."

Artemis arrived at Joey's school, Goode Middle School just 5 minutes before final bell rang.

Goode Middle School is a middle school for half-bloods. Goode Middle School was founded by Paul Blofis after retiring from Goode High and opening a new school just for half-bloods. These half-bloods would be training on the outside world as well as their Greek mythology and language. These kids were fully aware of their high blood status, but were not named their godly parent. These students would be staying at Goode Middle School until they were 13 and graduated. (Claimed by their godly parent) They would then stay at Camp Half-Blood for the summer and would choose to stay year round, or attend high school in the mortal world.

Joey opened the door to the Toyota Camry and beamed at Artemis.

"Hey Mom!" Joey said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hello Joey. How was school, sweetie?" She replied with a kiss to the cheek as well.

"It was so cool! Mr. Chiron came in from Camp Half-Blood with a preview of the orientation film from Camp Half-Blood. It was so cool! I can wait till I'm 13." Joey exclaimed.

"That sounds lovely, buddy." Artemis smiled at her son.

Joey Nico Jackson was 11 years of age, with raven black hair and silver eyes like the moon. Unlike most kids of Goode Middle School, Joey knew her godly parent was, and that was Artemis. Joey was Artemis's pride and joy. She truly loved her son and would do anything for him. Joey had the same laugh that Percy did. Every time Artemis truly looked into Joey, she saw Percy in him.

Artemis pulled up to their medium-sized house a few minutes away from Goode Middle High. Their house was very complex and designed beautifully. Leo had built the house accustomed to them. The house was a 3-story house. The house had an outdoorsy type of feel to it. Leo proceeded to give Joey some tricked out toys and video games in his custom room. Artemis, though, requested it that it would remind her of her past life with the Hunters. The living room had a big coach that could hold three people and in front of the couch was a giant fireplace with an everlasting hearth. (Hestia's doing.) Over the fireplace was a flat-screen TV used for watching movies on movie night. Artemis hated using the TV, but she could never say no to pizza and ice-cream on movie night.

Artemis had ordered pizza and brought out the ice-cream to eat with Joey on Friday night. They decided to watch one of their favorite movies, "Despicable Me." Once they were settled in, they started to watch the movie.

"Hey Mom, can you pause the movie for a sec?" Joey asked melancholy.

Artemis paused the movie and looked at her son with a concerning look. She could see in his eyes when something was bothering him, much like Percy.

"What's wrong Joey?" Artemis asked.

"Mom, how was Dad like?" Joey asked seriously.

Artemis was about to yell at Joey, knowing that was a closed topic, but the look in his eyes reminded her of Percy and she decided to open up.

"Mom, you never told me of him, and I was just wondering. Did he leave us?" Joey asked again with his serious face.

"No no no no Joey. Don't say that. Your father never abandoned us." Artemis said.

Joey had a confusing look on his face. "Ok… Well since I know nothing about him. Tell me everything about Dad and how you met him."

Artemis looked into her son's face hesitantly and finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll tell you how I met your father." Artemis said after taking a deep breath. "Let's start off with his name."

"His name is Perseus, Percy Jackson."

The current that takes one by surprise.

**AN: I know this chapter might be short, but it's the first one! I'm planning to do a 1k to 2k long chapter. I intend to update this chapter if people like this fanfiction. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What's up fellow readers and reviewers. Thanks for the reviews that showed up. I was impressed and actually surprised I'd get some reviews. If there are any suggestions, please write them down in the reviews or PM me. I don't care which. **

**Also, for writing schedules, I was thinking I would write about 1 chapter a day, and update it the next day if it gets popular. Keep in mind, the chapters will be shorter (about 1k) for an everyday update. If you would like to see maybe 2k-5k update it will take longer. Thanks for the positive feedback, and if you have any negative feedback, express how you'd wish. We're all here for a good time reading fanfictions, so keep that in mind as well. WOW. That's a long author's note. (Don't worry. There's another one at the end of the chapter) ;) LET'S START THIS CHAPTER **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Line Break

"Your father lived in Manhattan in a small apartment with Grandma Sally." Artemis recalled.

"Grandma Sally was a mortal, right Mom?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey. But she was a pure sighted mortal so that's how my Uncle Poseidon felt attracted to her." Artemis stated.

"Anyways he started his journey at Yancy Academy…" Artemis continued on.

Line Break

**Artemis POV:**

I was in the council with all the Olympians. Father had called all the Olympians (except Hades) in for an emergency council meeting. I was wondering what the occasion was for all the Olympians to come in such short notice. I just had woken up and I had a pretty good dream and…

"YOUR SON HAS MY LIGHTNING BOLT!" Zeus pointed at Poseidon interrupting Artemis's thoughts.

Poseidon looked offended, "MY SON? MY SON WHO'S HAD NO EXPOSURE OR KNOWLEDGE OF GREEK GODS AND WESTERN CIVILIZATION? No, Zeus. The Greek Gods he knows are just statues and myths.

"Nonsense, Poseidon. Your son has taken MY lightning bolt and has hidden it for you to take control over Olympus." Zeus proclaimed.

"Zeus, listen to yourself…" Poseidon began to explain.

"No." Zeus said boldly. "If your son does not return my bolt within 10 days until the summer solstice, there will be war, Poseidon."

"This council is adjourned. 10 days Poseidon." Zeus said this and vanished in a bright light.

Well, ok. Someone just took my father's weapon and the world's most powerful weapon. I had no time to process this in the 3 minutes we had in council. So I decided to ask Poseidon about it.

"Uncle Poseidon?" Artemis asked as she approached Poseidon.

Poseidon was in his throne with a hand in his face and muttering what it appears to be "No… Not Percy."

"Uncle Poseidon?" Artemis asked again assertively.

Poseidon seemed to be out of his trance and looked at Artemis with a look of worry and grief.

"What is it Artemis?" Poseidon asked halfheartedly.

"Who's your son that 'supposedly' took this lightning bolt?"

Poseidon sat straight up at this moment.

"His name is Perseus or Percy Jackson." Poseidon began to explain. "He has raven black hair and has the greenest eyes you could ever feast your eyes upon."

"So you're saying that you broke your Pact of Big 3 law? That prevents you from having kids?" Artemis said confusingly.

"Yes. I fell in love with one of the most beautiful woman this Earth has ever occupied." Poseidon confessed. "Percy is a strong boy, but I'd never expect him to find out this early."

"Is he going to camp?" Artemis asked carefully.

"I believe he will have no choice. Zeus and Hades will send their most powerful beasts and spirits against him. They believe they can force the bolt out of him." Poseidon said sadly.

"Will you do something? There must be a way." Artemis said curiously.

"Hmm… there might be a way." Poseidon thought. "Artemis, will you do me a favor?"

"As long as it is in my power to do so, then yes." Artemis said slowly.

"Will you please look after him for me, Artemis?" Poseidon asked. "I know you aren't bound by to ancient laws, so can you look after him from afar?"

"Uncle, I have my hunters to look after. I am the goddess of the moon for gods sake." Artemis said forcefully.

"Please, Artemis. I am begging you. Percy is not ready for this quest. I am not asking you to accompany him on his quest, but watch him silently as he journeys throughout his quest." Poseidon begged.

Artemis looked into Poseidon's eyes and saw the anxiety, stress, and most of all, fear. She could never decline her Uncle. Even if she is supposed to be siding with her Father, her Uncle was very close to her as well. I mean Percy cannot be that bad. Right?

"Alright, Uncle. I will look after your son." Artemis complained.

Poseidon face instantly turned to joy as he hugged the living daylights out of her. And she knows what that feels like. Her brother is the god of the sun after all!

"Thank you, Artemis." Poseidon said with a tear slowly running down his cheek.

Line Break

Perseus's life just got more interesting by the second. I'm watching him on his Greek museum visit. I am invisible in front of him, but it feels so real. I asked Zoë to watch over the Hunters momentarily. I had made a schedule only devoting about 2 to 3 hours a day watching Perseus's progress. It looks like has not realized he's a half-blood. I wish Father would reason with Poseidon because either Perseus is a really good act or he's completely innocent.

Unfortunately, Father isn't negotiating when his answer is set in stone. You cannot reason with Father successfully unless Hera does it. (Have I mentioned I hate Hera?) My mother is Leto, a peaceful Titan that Zeus fell in love with. Unfortunately, she is locked away for being a Titan. My stepmom Hera despises Apollo and me for even being alive. Talk about jealousy.

Anyways, his Algebra teacher Ms. Dodds apparently pulled him in for making fun of this mortal named Nancy Bobofit. I am walking side by side with him unknown to Perseus of the teacher.

"Ms. Dodds. Am I in some sort of trouble?" asked a confused Percy.

"Where is the bolt, Jackson?" hissed Ms. Dodds.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

Suddenly Ms. Dodds turned into one of Hades' Furies. I think the Fury was Alecto. Perseus opened what appeared to be a sword from a pen. What Perseus did appeared to be a swing into Alecto's body and she disintegrated in dust. Perseus sat there wondering what had just happened.

After that I decided to leave Perseus as I left to wonder what had happened as well.

Nothing had happened important that following week as the Mist began to take its toll on Perseus. The mortals had not been affected and confused when Perseus explained that they had an Algebra teacher named Ms. Dodds. I had seen Chiron at the museum disguised as the Latin teacher they called Mr. Brunner. I decided to see what Perseus would do next.

I appeared in his mother's car in the middle seat between Perseus and a satyr. The satyr's name was named Grover and I can sense his fate will be important with Perseus as well. This was the first time I looked into Perseus's face.

What attracted me were in fact his sea green eyes. They were greener than the newest spring pasture and carried so much emotion. I can see confusion, stress, and fear in his eyes. I could also see in his eyes was his determination, his strength, and the most important, hope. I looked into his raven black hair. It was a messy hair, but natural. Now, boys these days would style it to attract women and not take one look at the beautiful part of natural hair. Perseus's features were very attracting to a 12-year old form Artemis. I forced myself to look away though as I could not bear to stare into those sea green eyes as I felt he was looking into my eyes as well.

Perseus had just taken on the Minotaur. With no experience and no knowledge on how to kill such a beast. Perseus had taken one horn of the Minotaur and jabbed it into his side. The satyr was useless as he passed out before the fight had just started. I saw in Perseus's fighting was a scared boy yearning to be safe and sound. He had just lost his mother to the Minotaur, but I knew she was being contained for ransom. Whoever sent this beast thinks Perseus had taken the lightning bolt as well. I could only watch as Perseus had quick battle motions and clever thinking to taking down the beast.

As Perseus took down the Minotaur, he was fatigued and passed out. I would assume so. His first fighting experience and he had taken down one of the most famous monsters ever. The camp would honor him as a hero, but I could tell in his eyes he does not want the glory. I can see that he only wants his loved ones and the comfort of his loved ones. As Perseus passed out on the woods terrain, I could only help myself to drag him into the camp. I had grown a little fond into helping Perseus. I would have killed the Minotaur quickly, but Perseus needs to prove himself to Camp Half-Blood. I grabbed Perseus and his satyr friend into the camp borders, dragged him onto the Big House porch and kissed him on the forehead.

"No I can't be attached to this boy. It was just a blessing. A blessing, right?" Artemis said as she vanished in a silver light.

Line Break

I had decided to let Perseus find his way throughout the camp. Perseus looked a little bit awkward at the camp as everyone was making fun of him in any way, shape, or form. I could have materialized and punched the snot into those bullies, but Perseus needed to do things by himself. I could only watch and help when he is in dire need. I decided to talk to Chiron and tell him more about Perseus. I materialized inside the Big House and in front of Chiron.

"Oh. Why this is a surprise. Welcome Lady Artemis." Chiron greeted with a bow.

"Hello Chiron. How do you do?" Artemis asked.

"I am doing fine." Chiron said uncertain.

"What's on your mind, my dear centaur?" Artemis asked

"This new camper, Percy Jackson appeared in camp a couple of days ago." Chiron explained. "I listened to the Oracle's prophecy and it had to do with a child of the Big 3. I don't know, but I have a hunch Percy Jackson might be a child of the Big 3. His aura is too strong and it was masked by an atrocious mortal named Gabe Ugliano. Once Percy left Mr. Ugliano, he started to attract monsters, such as the Minotaur. This is a bad sign. The Minotaur has not reformed in centuries."

"Chiron, I come from a message from Olympus." Artemis lied. "Perseus Jackson is the prime suspect in taking my Father's lightning bolt. And if he doesn't return it by the summer solstice, there will be a great war between Zeus and Poseidon."

"This is bad, Artemis." She said in her mind. "No one should know about it till the time is right. But when is the right time? Time is running out as we speak. I hope Father doesn't get upset with me or Uncle Poseidon."

Chiron looked like he was going to be sick. "Oh gods. This is bad. I have to issue a quest for Percy Jackson immediately. It looks like this can wait a night or two. We have Capture the Flag soon. Will you be staying for that, Lady Artemis?"

"Capture the Flag, huh?" Lady Artemis said consciously. "This should be fun to see Perseus's strengths.

"No, Chiron." Artemis lied again. "I'll have important hunter business to attend to. Thank you my dear centaur."

Artemis flashed in a bright, silver light and disappeared.

Line Break

The Capture the Flag game was one of the biggest ones she had ever seen. There were about 200 campers ready to suit up and battle. Now, she and her hunters were the best at Capture the Flag and can take on 200 campers easily. She had never lost to Chiron's campers when they had visited.

Perseus Jackson got suited up with a boy that looks like Hermes's boy, Luke Castellan. With Luke next to Perseus, Perseus looked like a rookie. Well he kind of is a rookie, but that Castellan boy looks like a seasoned veteran.

Perseus was set up for border patrol, a job which anyone of skill can do; even a mortal can take on border patrol. I wasn't watching the game and instead I was looking at Perseus. His helmet was a size too big for him, his armor was a little crooked, and his shield was bigger than his head. But, the thing that seems to fit was his sword. The same ballpoint pen-sword that she saw him take out Alecto. It fit perfectly in his hand and he looked comfortable.

I took a closer look at the sword and I suddenly realized what kind of sword he was wielding.

That had been Zoë's sword! She had made it for Hercules. (What a typical male) Hercules took the sword from Zoë, used her, and then left her. He used her for a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides.

Artemis instantly had a wave of anger and she was about to act on Perseus before he was cornered by three Ares children. Two of the boys were just random, big, buff boys. The other was a girl that Artemis can instantly pick from the rest. Clarisse La Rue. One of Ares's most powerful children. She could sense that she would also have a part with Perseus in some form, but she could not make out which. She was armed with a fierce electric spear. I could only watch with horror as the boys were ganging up on Perseus and maiming him.

"_Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."_

I was wondering why such scum would gang up on a rookie, but then I realized Perseus had dragged the toilet water and dumped it on Clarisse.

I watched as one of the Ares's campers were about to slash his sword across his arm. I couldn't watch. I was about to help Perseus until he landed into the water and I knew that it was game over. The campers didn't know he was the Son of Poseidon so they paid no attention. I watch as Perseus single handedly taken out both the campers and snapped Clarisse's electric spear in half. The game was over as Perseus had stalled well for his team. I was about to congratulate him until a tall girl with princess curls, a California tan, and grey eyes filled with thought appeared before him from her invisibility cap. She was watching him this entire time and didn't do anything?! Artemis calmed down when she realized she was doing the same thing.

She watched as a trident with waves around it appeared over Perseus's head and all the campers' mouths dropped.

"_Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."_

_Line Break_

As Perseus's quest had begun, Artemis soon began to tend to her everyday duties with the hunters and on Olympus, making spare time for Perseus when she could manage. Artemis did witness Perseus slaying Medusa and watching Perseus jump down from the Gateway Arch. She noticed that Perseus was very stupid and reckless and he had gotten him and his friends stuck with Medusa after "harmlessly taking a photo." She also noticed how easily Perseus got separated and met with the Chimera and Echida, the mother of all monsters for gods sake!

Artemis also paid key attention to when Perseus and Annabeth went into Waterland and onto the 'Thrill Ride of Love.' Artemis noticed how oblivious to how Annabeth was feeling. Artemis had sensed Annabeth had some strong feelings for that boy, Luke Castellan. Annabeth had seemed very nervous to be sitting next to Perseus on the 'Thrill Ride of Love.' Artemis could not determine that the nervousness had to be from embarrassment or from Annabeth had some lingering feelings for Perseus as well.

Artemis could only watch from afar that Hephaestus had set a trap onto Ares's shield. He knew that Aphrodite and Ares very lurking around in this area. Therefore, he set a broadcasting center to showcase Ares and Aphrodite next time they were doing their business. Artemis watched as Perseus's unbeknownst to the trap picked up to shield like taking candy from a baby. The trap sounded and they had 60 seconds to escape or risk being broadcasted to Olympus. Athena would not be thrilled to see her daughter with a son of Poseidon. The two then jumped off the rollercoaster after timing an impressive jump. It would have taken Artemis half a minute to calculate such a precise jump. Artemis then left Waterland after seeing enough.

Line Break

Artemis then flashed later the night into what seemed to be a zoo truck. She noticed the struggling trio on their quest. Ares did give them some food and some supplies, but it was only few resources. The smell of the truck seems to smell like a gross, stinky barn. The thing that kept her there was Perseus and Annabeth. The satyr, Grover, had fallen asleep after recalling a girl named Thalia and a tree. The dim light in the truck focused on Annabeth and Perseus. Artemis sat invisibly across Annabeth and Perseus. The two were sitting side by side and talking in hushed voices. Artemis listened to the conversation as Perseus would look at Annabeth contently while she was talking and vice versa for Annabeth. Artemis saw his sea green eyes once again as they were now filled with fatigue and worry. She knew that their quest would be to venture into the Underworld and convince Hades to free his mother and find the Lightning Bolt at the same time. Artemis kept staring into Perseus's eyes until they finally shut.

Line Break

Artemis did not return to check up on Perseus until he had left the Lotus Casino. Artemis felt a strange presence that she could not enter the Lotus Casino with Perseus, but she could still hear his thoughts. She knew that he was attracted to the Lotus Casino and had stayed there for about 5 days. His quest was near the end as he had one more day to find the Lightning Bolt.

Artemis flashed back to Perseus when he was down in the Underworld. Normally, Artemis would hate to be in a different domain than her father's, she could not let Perseus venture the Underworld alone. He did have his friends, but Artemis felt like a protector to Perseus now. She kept following Perseus and his friends when she saw the satyr, Grover, almost got pulled into Tartarus by his winged shoes. Artemis knew the shoes were cursed by none other than Luke. Artemis had a pain in her heart when she realized one of the campers had betrayed Perseus and Camp Half-Blood. She would keep a closer eye on Luke and report him to Olympus when the time was right.

Perseus, Annabeth, and Grover had neared the palace of Hades. She watched as Perseus tried to reason with Hades when Perseus had pulled out the lightning bolt from Ares's backpack.

Line Break

**Percy POV (As quoted from the Lightning Thief)**

_A horrible feeling struck me. The weight in my backpack, like a bowling bawl. It couldn't be…. I slung it off my shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy._

"_Percy," Annabeth said, "How-"_

"_I-I don't know. I don't understand."_

"_You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now… my helm Where is it?"_

_I was speechless. I had no helm. I had no idea how the master bolt had gotten into my backpack, and I'd gotten the backpack from… _

"_Lord Hades,wait," I said. "This is all a mistake."_

_Line Break_

**Artemis POV**

The rest of the conversation had dulled to me as I was piecing together all the parts the puzzle.

Hades's helm of darkness is gone.

My father's bolt was in Perseus's backpack.

Perseus got the backpack from Ares.

Ares and Luke Castellan must be working together to try and sabotage Perseus's quest.

I whisked away in a silver light, simultaneously when Perseus and his friends had teleported away with the 3 pearls.

Line Break

I'm on a beach with Perseus and his friends. Perseus is then confronted by Ares, himself. I watched as Ares had been surprised Perseus wasn't dead and started to reveal his plan. Perseus then smartly (or guessed) that he was being controlled by a force. The two were then engaged in a battle right away. Perseus had must have been crazy as he had just challenged the war god in a battle. I was very tempted to step into the battle, but I knew this was Perseus's fight to prove him to the gods. The battle ended with Perseus winning and Ares fleeing.

I whisked away back into the Olympian council as a meeting had been issued. My father addressed that this was a very important matter and that all the Olympians meet at once. I flashed before most of the Olympians except Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon. The rest of the Olympians filed right in. Before long, Perseus had arrived in the throne room.

Perseus still had his incredible sea green eyes with messy raven black hair. His clothes were very torn and tattered, but he had the lightning bolt in his hand as he began to explain himself. Perseus had looked like a changed boy from his beginning into the Greek world. He looked more confident, stronger, and smarter from this quest.

Perseus, in turn gave a quick glance around the council. I found myself smiling at him softly, while most of the Olympians were very surprised and confused. Poseidon looked to be very happy and gave Perseus a huge smile. His smile soon faded away as he talked about a dark presence controlled Ares from Tartarus. I could tell that Poseidon and Zeus had a silent conversation and mouthed the words "Father" so that no one could hear, but everyone could tell who it was.

They decided to close that matter for another time as Zeus had given Perseus the gift of still being alive. The rest of the Olympians departed and I stayed a little bit longer to see Poseidon and Perseus having a quick conversation. Once Perseus had left Olympus, I was about to leave as well until Poseidon interrupted me.

"Thank you Artemis for looking after my boy throughout his quest." Poseidon stated.

I gave him a meaningful smile. "Your son is very interesting and it helped my day stay a little bit pleasant."

"You seem like you enjoy watching my son." Poseidon gave her a wink.

I instantly blushed. "Of course not, Uncle! I am a maiden goddess and have set aside men for all eternity!"

Poseidon chuckled. "I only kid, Artemis. I must be off. Be safe, Artemis."

And then he disappeared from the throne room.

Line Break

Perseus was then congratulated with a hero's welcome home with Annabeth and Grover. They had burned his shroud along with Annabeth's. His was made very poorly by the Ares group. I could only smile when he enjoyed seeing that thing burn.

The rest of the summer was just training in Camp Half-Blood. I continued to watch over Perseus from that boy, Luke. Luke had a very troubled face when Perseus returned. Luke had stayed at camp and I was sure that his job would be to take out Perseus.

The camp would be over in a day or two so I decided to keep watch on Perseus until camp was over. I was not sure what his next choice was to be. Honestly, I couldn't see a safe outcome for Perseus each way he goes. Perseus would have to deal with his abusive stepfather or he would have to risk staying year round with Luke, if Luke so chooses. I vowed to watch Perseus until Luke was dead or cast into Tartarus.

I watched as Perseus and Luke were just finished with their afternoon training. Luke had brought a 6 pack of coke and a blanket. Luke had asked Perseus to come have one last drink with him. Luke had implied that he was leaving and tired of the gods. Perseus had caught on and asked if he was actually leaving. Luke said yes and smirked as he released a pit scorpion. My eyes instantly lit up as I knew they were dangerous and could kill within a minute. Perseus could only watch as Luke began to explain how he was leaving and Perseus could not watch the world he will rebuild. Luke flashed away in a dark light and I saw Perseus swat away the pit scorpion. I was relieved and then I saw that Perseus had been stung. He instantly started to get woozy and staggered. I came out of my invisible form and started to help him back to camp for some healing. I had only a minute but I had got Perseus in the hands of nymphs as he was whisked away back to camp.

Line Break

I found out later that Perseus would be fine after receiving the proper treatment. I finally was relieved as Luke's status had come out and they were making the proper precautions. I still worried about Perseus, but I knew that nothing would unfold until next summer. I promised that I would still look out for him as his protector. I had felt attached to Perseus as I felt that he made my life a lot more enjoyable and I couldn't lose a good friend like that again. Not like I lost Orion.

Line Break

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter! It was pretty cool to make. This is how the writing style is going to be for PJO series. I will be doing Artemis's POV for most of the PJO series. I'm planning on doing Percy's POV a lot more after PJO finishes as the series was in his POV, so I can't really change anything on that. PJO series with Artemis POV should be wrapped up in 3-4 more chapters. Then after that I'll make the story more enjoyable to read. **

**GOOD NEWS: Hope you enjoyed This chapter was about 4.5k words! Yaaaaayyy! I hope to make the chapters just as long as this so you have a good read every day or so. If I can't get these chapters out every day, I apologize. I usually write in the nighttime as it is sort of downtime for me after wrapping out chilling with friends, video games, eating, food, ETC.**

**BAD NEWS: My laptop that I am currently writing on, the charger is broken, which means this laptop is toast (because it's a crappy laptop) or I'll get a new charger (probably not). No worries. I can write on my iPad or computer. But it will suck not writing on a laptop which is what I'm more comfortable with. I can't promise daily updates, but I could finish a chapter like that in about 2 nights or so.**

**WOW. Long AN. Anyways thanks for supporting this new story! I had come up with the idea of this story for a while and I finally put it into words! The support has been unreal and the reviews and favorites I get makes me motivated to write more stuff. Anyways thanks for reading, please review, and HAVE A GOOD NIGHT :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey what's up guys! It's Dannykilmore here. Again I have no valuable things to say, but again, thank you for the support as usually. I'm trying something different and I'm writing on my iPad since my laptop officially died ;(. So chapters will take longer to write. I plan to keep the chapter lengths the same (2k-5k) so you will enjoy reading. So enjoy this chapter!**

Line Break

AN: A couple of you asked for this so here you go!

Line Break

**Joey POV:**

Joey was blown away. The way his mother described his dad on his quest was awe inspiring. He was instantly proud to be his son. Joey looked intently into Artemis whenever she explained something about Percy's features. This quest seemed like a long time ago, so Artemis's memory was very clear. She remembered every detail from his dad's quest. Joey sat there wondering if he could get a quest one day. He would think no. The world was saved by the giants and Joey had heard rumors his dad had ended it with a group of 7. After hearing Percy went on his first quest at 12 years old, Joey could only imagine what going on a quest would be like. He knew he'd need sword fighting skills, yet he had none. He did hear from his mother's story that Perseus was a natural swordfighter. He may have inherited it by blood? His thoughts were interrupted by Artemis.

"Wow, Joey. It's already 12. Aren't you tired?" Artemis asked with a yawn.

Joey instantly snapped out of his trance and replied quickly. "Mom, you didn't even tell me when you first met him!"

Artemis chuckled. "I did. I met him in the Olympian council when he returned the lightning bolt."

Joey shook his head. "When you actually had a conversation with him."

Artemis suddenly turned her head sideways confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Tell you what. I'll tell you about him again tomorrow when we first met." Artemis promised.

Joey yawned. "Ok mom. I'm kinda tired too."

Artemis kissed Joey's forehead and left him to go to bed. "Goodnight Joey. I love you. Sweet dreams."

Joey replied. "I love you too Mom."

Line Break

**Artemis POV:**

Remembering sucks. She could just remember almost every detail about Percy. The way he smelled, the way he laughed, the way he looked into her silver eyes. She could not open up to anyone about Percy, even her father or even Thalia. She could only open up to Joey because he reminded her so much about Percy.

Artemis laid in her bed silently, as she had done so for 11 years. She closed her eyes and muttered a prayer.

"Percy, wherever you are, alive or dead, please find some way to return. Anyway.

And then exhaustion caused Artemis to drift into sleep.

Line Break

**Joey POV:**

Joey sat in his bed wondering with thought. His thoughts were filled with intense pride for his father. He wondered what other adventures his father had gone through. He wanted to meet his dad so bad. The way his mother describes him as if his father was still alive. But he knew well that if he was alive, he would return with them. Joey wanted his mother to be happy. His mother had done a good job of hiding her sadness. Joey sat thinking for another hour before finally saying a prayer to the gods that he knew was hopeless. The gods haven't done anything to his family. He hadn't met any of them, except Artemis. Joey fell asleep after a wave of exhaution had hit him.

Line Break

Joey knew he was experiencing a demigod dream because it didn't feel normal. He was in a white room that he might consider to be void. Nothing. He imagined a chair and reclined into the chair waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly a door appeared in front of him and it opened. He saw an 18 year old with the same raven black hair he had, but with sea green eyes. He instantly noted this was the infamous hero, Perseus Jackson standing right over him.

"Joseph?" The voice asked hesitantly.

"A-Are you Perseus Jackson?" Joey asked timidly.

Percy smilied, suddenly easing Joey's worry.

"It is you." Percy said excitedly. Percy then leaned in for a tight embrace, which Joey accepted happily.

"Dad. Where have you been? Why show up now?" Joey asked curiously.

A table then presented itself if front of Joey and Percy took a seat across from him.

"I have been... away. The location of my shelter is too dangerous to share. But, you must keep this engagement a secret. No one must know until the time is right." Percy confessed.

"Even mom? Why can't we tell her?" Joey asked persuavsively.

"Artemis." Percy said with a small smile. "I have missed your mother for 11 years, Joey. But to keep your mother safe, we must keep this between us. It would not be important if I had to hide something from her."

"Why have you come to visit me, Dad?" Joey asked.

"I have come because the time is right. The reason I am here today is to share with you information about myself. I believe your mother is also telling you information about myself as well." Percy said.

"Alright... What quest will you be telling me about?" Joey asked.

"Not tell, I will show you, but you must do it alone. Do not be scared. Embrace the dream. Note that no one can see you in this dream, but you must follow the dream as it goes along. Do not stray away from the path and follow me on my quest." Percy warned.

"Ok... I'm ready." Joey stated.

"Good luck son. I will see you soon. Remember, tell no one of this conversation. You may share this dream but do not share this conversation. Good bye Joey. I wish I could have prepared you for what's to come in the future."

And with that Percy disappeared and left open another door behind him. Joey took a deep breath and entered the door.

Line Break

Joey entered the door to be inside a gym with a boy he knows is Percy Jackson and a big guy. They are about to play dodgeball with a bunch of jocks. Quickly, the game is transformed into a brutal game. The opponents turned out to be Laistrygonian giants and they throw a good dodgeball.

Joey is standing side by side with Percy and his friend, Tyson. They are trying to outmanuever the giants' dodgeballs and do so succesfully. Joey watches in awe as their dips and dodges are only the work of demigods.

Joey is caught distracted before he gets hit with a dodgeball in the gut. He is hit hard to the gym wall as the throw was painful. He had never felt any harder pain in real life. He was looking for assistance, but Percy paid no heed.

"Oh right. They can't help me up because this is a dream." Joey groaned.

He quickly made his way over to the teacher, an old coach reading Sports Illustrated.

The game ended after the last giant was stabbed by a girl with grey eyes and a California tan. Joey instantly fell in love with this girl. He assumed her to be Annabeth, Percy's last girlfriend. How could Percy dump Annabeth? This girl was a child of Athena, so he assumed she must be smart and she was also hot.

The group had met up outside the school and they quickly got into a cab with the Gray Sisters and headed to Camp.

Don't ask me how we all fit into the cab. The cab kinda be an exception and allowed me more space, but Tyson quickly pummeled me with his body, unaware I was there. Thankfully the cab ride was shorter than I expected, but I knew I would feel this in the morning.

We arrived to Camp Half Blood and my love for Annabeth faded away as I blown away with the camp. The camp was just like a typically summer camp. The cabins were arranged in a U-shaped formation. There was 12 cabins, just like the 12 Olympians. There was a practice field for swords, a shooting range for archers, and there was a cool rock climbing wall with lava flowing beneath it. There were many more, but I could not describe all of the features.

I got settled into the camp as I could pick any cabin I so chose. I decided to chill with Percy in the Poseidon cabin. We had met with the new activities director, Tantalus and I was instantly bummed as I wanted to see Chiron.

The new director had ordered some chariot races just as we were attacked by Colchis bulls. Like how can you just start that after an attack? Joey knew that the camp moved past any attack quickly and went on to its activities.

Joey got to witness the first chariot race as Percy and Annabeth had teamed up. They were attacked by some man-eating birds, so they got disqualified. Joey was starting to hate the new director as he was being a pain in the ass.

The rest of the day was boring as Annabeth and Percy had dish duty as punishment. Joey got bored and started roaming the camp. He knew when they were finished, so he would not get lost and strayed from the dream. He stumbled along to the Big House and went into the attic. It was pretty creepy, but he knew the Oracle was in the attic. Joey ignored that fact and looked at the pictures on the wall. He saw a lot of camper and he wondered if one day he would end up on that wall. He wandered over and he saw a quest item.

It was the scarf of Aphrodite and the tag said.

"The Scarf of Aphrodite by Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson. Found at Waterland Denver, CO."

Joey then tapped into his memory and remembered that his mother had mentioned his dad was there on his quest the previous year. Why would Artemis not mention it? Joey could tell that Annabeth and Percy would date at some point. It was only inevitable. They clicked together like two peas in a pod. Joey knew that his mother and Percy would click together somehow. He would find out later.

He was interrupted when a girl he assumed was Clarisse, the girl that had bullied his father.

The Oracle had just explained a prophecy and by the looks of it, he had strayed inside the attic till night time! He started to panic as he left the room in a hurry to find Percy.

Line Break

The quest had turned into Clarisse's quest. He knew that his father would join her in a quest to save Thalia's tree. He did notice that Percy had snuck out with Annabeth and Tyson to save their friend Grover.

They had ventured to the cruise ship, The Princess Andromeda. They had faced off with the Hydra. They had entered the Sea of Monsters, they had visited Circe and her spa. They had met up with the Sirens and finally they would square off with Polyphemus.

Now they were face to face with Luke. Joey knew Percy had to face Luke. They were squaring up until Percy gets stabbed in the leg. He was about to be killed until Chiron and his relatives came to save the day.

They were escorted back to camp with the Golden Fleece in Camp Half-Blood's hands. All was well until the camp was woken up by Annabeth with the Fleece in her hands. Everyone witnessed as the girl Joey would know to be Thalia, Joey's family friend would be revived.

Joey knew what had happened. The Great Prophecy would be in effect. It was said a child of the Big 3 would save Olympus or destroy it.

Joey's dream came to an end as he woke up with a bright sun in his face as it was the morning. He found a note on his bed stand and it was from his father.

"Hope you enjoyed my quest. This was just to get you to know me watching me. Now get up and get ready to listen to your mother as she'll tell you how she met me. The time for me to come back is soon, and you need to know me as well as you can for something big coming. –Dad"

Somehow the note disappeared into thin air as Joey exited his room.

Line Break

(please read this AN) will explain a bunch of stuff

**AN: Um. Let me explain myself. This chapter sucked. It sucks because it was boring to write. It was necessary because we need our favorite hero to come back! Yes, Percy is having a main part of this story, so is Joey. My apologies for waiting so long to write this chapter. I didn't want to write this chapter as it was just rewriting Rick Riordan's stories. That's why I watered the whole story down. Next chapter will be about the Titan's Curse and it will be more interesting because he hasn't written it in Artemis's POV. I will not write about the Battle of the Labyrinth because that has nothing to do with this story. I have no idea how many words this chapter has but I hope you enjoyed? Once I stop recalling Percy's adventures, it will be a whole lot more fun to read. Also for the Heroes of Olympus I will change the most of it as it is a fanfiction. I have some events after the heroes of Olympus series to unveil the main plot. Thanks for reading and will be sticking through with this story as boring it is right now. Please review and make suggestions! Your boy, Dannykilmore IS OUT. Enjoy your day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What's up? Thanks for sticking by this story, but let's get into the news. I'm going on vacation this Saturday, 7/26, and I will be gone till about 8/8 or something like that. Since I HATE waiting for my favorite authors to write their stories, I will be on the grind to make some long chapters for you guys. I intend to finish like 3-5 chapters before this Saturday and publish chapters around the week. So where am I vacationing at? I'm going to Florida with a huge chunk of my dad's side of the family and after that I'm taking a 3 day cruise to the Bahamas. It's going to be fun, but also summer break will almost be over by the time that rolls along. :(. Oh well, I'll still publish and write more stories as I love writing. And I apologize for the lack of chapters. I've had some writer's block and have been enjoying playing on the Xbox and reading a whole bunch of new fanfics. Thanks for the wait and the reviews and we'll get into this chapter!**

Line Break

**Artemis POV:**

Artemis almost stayed in bed the whole morning and intended to stay in bed till nighttime and stay in bed even more. What was the reason for this? Percy. Perseus Jackson. The infamous hero who stole even the most man-hating female this Earth has ever seen.

Where was Perseus Jackson now? She had no clue. He had disappeared after the final battle at Greece with the giants. After he had slain Gaea, Percy was impaled from the giant king, Porpyrion. He disappeared in a bright flash and had disappeared from the battlefield. Artemis assumed her brother flashed into the scene and taken Percy from healing, but that wasn't the case. No one knows who had stolen Percy. Hades and Nico could not feel his life presence, so he was not in the Underworld. Athena had suggested Percy had simply gone into the void, drifting in emptiness forever. Everyone could not make a logical decision and had decided Athena's was the wisest decision.

Artemis started to tear up. She couldn't believe anyone. No one had believed her that he was just lost. He would come back to her and Joey. Even Poseidon and Sally Jackson had given up hope. Everyone believed he was gone.

A confused voice was present downstairs.

"Hey Mom! Where are you? I'm hungryyyy." Joey whined.

Artemis quickly flashed a smile as her son could only make her happy.

"Coming, Joey!" Artemis yelled.

Line Break

Artemis went downstairs and started to prepare breakfast. She had grown accustomed to mortal food. She had gone on to become a good chef in her eyes. Even though eggs and bacon were only what she could cook, she can snap her fingers and get any food she wishes. She and Joey both prefer that Artemis home cooks her food most of the time, order in or eat out.

"So," Artemis said waving her bacon in Joey's face. "You ready to know how I met your father?"

Joey quickly started to sit up and began listening.

"Yeah, but before that, I had a dream about Dad last night."

Artemis's attention now shifted towards Joey and was all ears.

"It was about his quest to the Sea of Monsters. I didn't see you in his dream at all Mom. Why didn't you visit or guide him?" Joey asked.

"I tried, Joey. I couldn't watch him because him being in the Sea of Monsters is taboo for the gods. There's usually no godly interference except for your uncle Poseidon." Artemis explained.

Joey nodded his head in understanding. "Ok, I'm ready to listen now."

Artemis smiled. "Good. Now we met him in Maine in this school named Westover Hall."

Line Break

**Artemis POV:**

I had paced her tent in thought for a long time. She had gone out watching Perseus the other day. He was set to rescue two demigods from Westover Hall in Maine. Coincidentally, the two children have been pursued by the Manticore. Artemis and her hunt was to kill the Manticore. The hunters did not know that they would have company.

I arrived at Westover Hall with the battle commencing. She saw the Manticore almost kill Percy and had him on his knees. I did what my protective instincts would do. I had quickly fired an arrow (a poor-aimed arrow) aimed for his heart, but ended up hitting his shoulder.

My lieutenant, Zoe was about to finish the kill. "Permission to kill my lady?"

The manticore wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!

"Not so." I said.

I was in my 12-year old form, auburn hair in a ponytail, and silvery yellow eyes like the moon.

I had seen Percy looking over at her with awe. He might have been looking at me romantically. I had suppressed my feelings for the time being.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast."

I turned to Zoe and nodded. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore had no other options and decided to charge for Thalia, my half-sister. I slowly studied Thalia. I knew that Zoe had tried to recruit her. At the time, she had lingering feelings for Luke Castellan. I growled at the name. I had hated Luke for what he had done to Perseus. What a shame. She would be a good hunter and could even be lieutenant if something happens to Zoe. I quickly retracted that thought because Zoe would forever be my lieutenant. I studied the other girl, Annabeth Chase and then I determined she would be another good fit for the Hunters. A strong-willed, smart and fit girl. If she joins the Hunters, Perseus would have no female suitors.

I started to smile, but then I realized. I'm a maiden goddess! The man-hating eternal maiden! I quickly decided I would dwell on my feelings for Perseus when the time would come.

As I watched the manticore attack Thalia and Annabeth, Annabeth had jumped on the manticore's back! A smart, but stupid attack nonetheless.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" Perseus yelled.

My hunters did what they were ordered to do and started to fire volleys of arrows at the manticore's direction. One hit him in the neck and another hit him in the chest.

The manticore staggered before he exclaimed. "This isn't over, Huntress! You will pay!"

With that said, he instinctively jumped into the cliff and into darkness.

The enemies of Perseus were mortals armed in helicopters loaded with machine guns.

I quickly waved my hand and turned them into a flock of crows.

"Mortals are prohibited to witness the hunt." I said.

We started to approach Perseus, Thalia, Grover, and the two demigods.

"Annabeth! I need to save her!" Perseus said in a panicked voice.

I turned to Perseus and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

The minute I had said his name, my whole world collapsed. The way it rolled off my mouth. I suddenly loved the named Percy. It sounded way better than Perseus. It flowed through my mouth and was spoken perfectly. I didn't want it to sound like this. But I was instantly obsessed with the name Percy.

Percy had tried to get up but the Hunters had held him down.

I talked to him sternly, but gentle. "You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs."

Percy replied. "Who do you think you are?"

He had said this in an angry, but hurtful tone. I never wanted to hear him talk like that. If it was some random demigod, I would have instantly turned him into a jackalope on the spot, but I had vowed I would never hurt Percy.

Zoe stood up and was about to smack him before I interrupted.

"Stop, Zoe. I sense no disrespect. He is simply distraught."

I turned to Percy and gave him a warm smile.

When I smiled at Percy, he calmed down and instantly smiled back. I could see the joy in his smile, only after suffering a loss. I looked at his sea green eyes and he looked into my silvery eyes. It felt like an eternity that we were staring at each other. We had stared at each other for about 30 seconds before I had snapped out of my trance and Percy followed.

I cleared my throat and introduced myself.

"I am Artemis," I said, "Goddess of the Moon and Hunt."

Line Break

Percy looked at me and smiled, but I could feel when he was tense and nervous.

I spoke up. "Do not despair for Annabeth. She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

Percy tilted his head in confusion. "Then why won't you let us go look for her?"

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I don't know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished." Artemis replied.

I turned away from Percy and started to speak up.

"We've burdened these children enough. Zoe, we will rest here for now. Raise the tents, treat the wounded and retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes my lady." Zoe said before hurrying off.

I turned back to Bianca and Percy.

"Bianca, I would like a word with you. And Percy, a word with you as well."

Both nodded their heads and started to move towards my tent.

Line Break

My tent was warm and comfortable. There were silk rugs and pillows that covered the floor. There was a golden, bright fire set in each of the corners. Behind me there was my silver bow with animal pelts covering the walls.

"Sit down, Percy and Bianca." I motioned my hand.

Bianca and Percy sat down in front of me and Zoe was on my side.

"Let's get right down to business. Bianca, you have a strong will of a true Huntress in you. The hunters and I agree we should accept you." I stated.

Bianca looked confused and answered back nervously. "What do you request of me, Lady Artemis?"

I smiled softly and replied back calmly. "You have my approval to join the Hunt, if you so choose. You would be free of your burdens and your brother would be taken care of. You can live your life freely with us, your sisters if you join us."

Bianca sat there and looked blank with thought.

Percy realized what I was saying and replied abruptly. "Wait a second! You can't do this Bianca! You have a brother to take care of. You can't abandon him!"

Zoe snapped at Percy. "You have no say in this _boy."_

Percy gave her a death glare before calming down.

"I'm just saying. Bianca. Just think about this." Percy said slowly.

Zoe started to speak up before Bianca stopped her. "I accept."

Percy had a look of betrayal as he just stared at Bianca.

"What do I have to do?" Bianca asked.

Artemis smiled. "Just repeat these words."

I recited the oath and Bianca repeated after every line.

Bianca's body started to lighten up before a silvery light radiated from her body.

"Wow, I feel stronger and faster already." Bianca said in awe.

I smiled. "All you have to do is stay clear from and male love for eternity. You have partial immortality and will only die if you fall in battle."

Bianca nodded.

"Zoe, can you introduce your new sister around the camp?"

"Sure milady." Zoe bowed before exiting with Bianca.

Percy stood up after seeing the show was over and started to exit.

"Percy, stay. We still have matters to discuss." I said sternly.

He sat down and glared at me.

"What do you want to discuss?" Percy spat.

"Listen here, Percy. I know you are angry and distraught. It does not give you any right to disrespect a goddess." I said angrily.

I turned into my 14 year old form to match Percy.

He had a look of shame before apologizing. "I apologize, Lady Artemis. I am sorry for disrespecting you. I should not let my emotions control me and that does not give me the right of disrespecting a powerful Olympian."

"Don't apologize. Just call me Artemis and you are forgiven." I said shaking my head.

He slowly started to smile before speaking. "Alright, Artemis."

"Now to move on to important matters. My father, Zeus, has ordered me to hunt a powerful monster that decides the fate of Olympus. I sense the monster will be headed west. I will pursue the monster and I will also be looking for your friend, Annabeth."

"Count me in. I will help you in your quest and save Annabeth at the same time." Percy stated.

I shook my head. "It is too dangerous and I would not risk anything for you."

Percy looked confused. "No disrespect to you, La- Artemis. But why do you care so much for a male? I thought you were a man-hater."

I shook my head again. "I actually admire you and your bravery. I had been monitoring you since your first quest, your father's wishes."

"Oh." Percy said.

"Oh is all you can say? All I'm saying is, Percy you are loyal and you are the only male I can tolerate." I said quietly.

Percy smiled before starting to stand up. "I will leave you then, Artemis. How will I take your hunters to camp?"

"My brother, Apollo will take your friends and my Hunters after this conversation."

Percy nodded. "Good luck in your hunt, Artemis."

He started to exit before I stopped him.

"Percy, wait." I said.

I approached him and stood inches from his face. I was a couple inches shorter than him. I swore he never looked more perfect than when I stood in front of him.

"Yes Artemis?" Percy smirked.

I had to admit I was starting to fall for Percy. I couldn't tell if he felt the same or even acknowledged me. Part of me wanted to kiss him so badly. It felt too quick, but I was used to knowing him and part of me knew this was right. But, the right side of conscience had said, 'What are you doing? You are an eternal maiden. You could not fall for a demigod.'

I shrugged off that thought and did what my instincts told me to do. I stepped forward to Percy and stood on my toes and give him a small kiss to his forehead.

"Good luck, Percy. If my Hunters could tolerate a male, it would be you." I said quietly and smiled.

"Ditto." Percy said with had a small smile on his face.

I was about to ask what 'ditto' meant until he quickly left the tent and left me with a small blush on my cheeks.

Line Break

**AN: I had started to write this chapter earlier this week, but some problems arose and I couldn't get to it until today. I wrote this chapter out and I am planning to write at least 2 more before I leave on vacation. I will finish the rest of **_**The Titan's Curse**_** next chapter. I will include some of **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth**_** as I had to include some romantic stuff. Hint hint Calypso. Thanks for the support and expect some chapters sooner! Also once I finish this fanfiction or while writing this fanfic, I will start a new fanfiction that either has PercyxReyna or PercyxPiper. As you can tell with this fanfiction, I love writing fanfics of odd pairings. While I love the original Percabeth fanfictions, it would be similar to Rick's writing and that's boring to read and write. I will leave any other pairing suggestions to you, but I'm leaning towards PercyxPiper or PercyxReyna, but am open to suggestions. Please leave your suggestions in the reviews. And as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review this as I love reading them. They inspire me to write more. Thanks for the support. This is dannykilmore signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5 (AN)

**Chapter 5 (AN)**

**AN: Hello, fellow readers. I'm writing this chapter as a full AN because currently the story "The Current that Takes One By Surprise" is on hold.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The real reason for this is because I want to pursue another story. As I have written in my previous ANs, I was contemplating the PercyxPiper and PercyxReyna pairings. I have decided on PercyxPiper despite readers' reviews say. I apologize because a couple handful wanted PercyxReyna. PercyxPiper appeals more to the story and I have not seen many PercyxPiper and the ones I have seen are REALLY good. This story will get right into the action unlike this story. The current story will have to take some editing and some time to develop. This is why I want to put this on hold. **

**School is starting soon, and I want to write stories that get deep in the action, not stories that will take some time to develop. (My previous story.)**

**I do have like half of chapter 5 for this story already written, but it's like 2k, and Chapter 5 is a big chapter.**

**SO you guys are stuck with this chapter!**

**Anyways, the new story should come up very soon. I'm excited for the story and came up with in on car rides, airplane flights, and long, thoughtful showers. (Showers are a great place to think in.) I just need to put it in words and I will try to make these chapters like 5k+.**

**P.S. I am off vacation Wednesday and today is Friday the 1****st****. Once my vacation ends, I will dedicate a bunch of time in these stories. I do have summer reading *curse school.* I have been reading a bunch of good fanfics lately, so check out my fav stories to read some really good fanfics!**

**Thanks for the support, and I'm sure you'll love this new story!**


End file.
